Legends Of Mushroom
Legends of Mushroom is an event series by roe1999. It is based on the story of Mushroomia and is predicted to have at least 5 chapters. Chapter I Chapter I was released and played on 06/02/2012. It barely had a story line and was presented as one of roe's treasure hunts. It had a large reward for the first player to finish the hunt, the reward was many mushrooms and rare items (diamonds, swords, emeralds and potions). In this chapter players were sent to /warp village and read a sign: Here you are adventurer... First find the mushroom port! After finding the mushroom port at the of the village's well the player is sent to a mushroom biome in the nether. This was Mushroomia, a dim lighted wonderland full of giant shrooms and mushroom covered cows. Once finding a sign leading them to the malk they were told to find flowing water. A mooshroom cow helped players locate the water, which could be found in a firework shop on the first floor. Players were then teleported onto the roof of the mall and then found the rewards chest! Chapter II Chapter II was set for 14/02/13, it was announced just after the first chapter. The event happened on 16/02/13 at 5pm (GMT). There were many theming items put in place around the server leading up to the event. First of all the grass at the spawn was turned into mycelium. Then mushrooms began to appear in strange places around the server. 5 large mushrooms appeared at spawn, each with a beacon on top of it. All of the beacons were blocked by a block above them. A countdown began advertising the event. about 1 hour before. When the countdown got to 50 minutes one of the beacons was lit. Every 10 minutes a new beacon was lit. 20 minutes before a poem was shown in the broadcasts: "Down in a gutter, round' the back of Charmont. Lies a monster so big, so bad and so fierce. It waits for it victims, Then feeds on their tears..." Upon warping to Charmont players would see that the city had been taken over by pigzombies. There was also a large purple creature pulling down skyscapers. The beast resembled a giant squid, this was the monster from the poem. 5 minutes before the event a post was published to the forum. It held instructions for the event. The post can be found here. The event was the most detailed event to ever happen. The players had to find many ingredients around Phycraft to close the portal between Mushroomia and Phycraft. They brewed up a splash potion and threw it into the portal, before this happened many pixel art 3D monsters were appearing around the server. A large one in the community village resembled a sort of spider figure. A small octopus at the mall wrapped its tentacles around the building. The most significant of these creatures was the one at Coldott. It was a sea monster that was emerging from the water, every now and again the creature would disappear or turn to glass. It was broadcasted as 'an invisible monster'. When players closed the portal, by throwing in a splash potion, many mobs began to get sucked into it. All of the creatures that had escaped Mushroomia were un-willingly returning. The portal then began to flash from different types of wool and the original nether portal frame. After a few minutes the portal stopped flashing. In its place was a portal that had a frame of EndStone and inside was end portal blocks. All of the players were told to explore the realm. A broadcast was recieved: We have opened another realm... Thankfully no harmful creatures can get in or out. We will just have to leave it... for now. This suggested the story for future chapters. Chapter III Was announced for 22/02/13. Due to the cliff hanger in the last chapter it was suspected that this chapter would have something to do with the portal opened, which indeed it did. Promotional posters were been placed all around the server. The first advertisment was a basic sign with just the title and date of the event. Another was later released where Legends of Mushroom: Chapter III was nicknamed LoM: III. The second also contained a small quote: The End is nigh. Upon looking closely players would find that end had a capital E. This was infact revealed to be a spoiler, this advertisment referred to the minecraft world 'The End'. If you get so curious as to visit the end you will discover that the world has been themed. The outside is now blocked and the island in The End has been taken over by a military group. There is a large crane and also a lab on the island. On 20/02/13 sheep were spawned all over the server. The sheep were all different shades of pink and also some light blue. This was revealed to correlate with the event somehow. Also there were swirled patterns of the same colours all over large buildings on the server. LoM: III was put on landmarks around the server, including some towers in Charmont and also the famous statue of bicobajas. On 20/02/13 a broadcast was released saying that all worlds were under quarantine. All found portals after this point were blocked off. The broadcast was stated to be from the government. They commented on all of the strange occurences and told everyone to stay indoors. The day before the event alot of information was revealed. A broadcast said that it would be presented as a quest similar to chapter II. A image board was also released that contained minor spoilers. SpawnLOM.jpg LOMIII.jpg LOM.jpg Sheep.png LOMIIISpawn.jpg The event was successful and had an outcome of 14 players, 9 of which completed the event. It was rated generally with a 8* rating but some pushed to a great 9*. Many fans have tried to host their own appreciation events or small unofficial spin-offs. A small fanmade museum was opened in Coldott featuring the rewards of the event and one of the dragon eggs found within the End. Chapter IV Legends of Mushroom: Chapter IV Spiritus Mundi was announced late March 2013. Spiritus mundi is 'ghost world' in Latin. Many teaser GIFs have been released for the event, which are all viewable here. The event was estimated to be April 27th. From 8th-14th April mini advertising events were held each night, seances. The seance is a series of broadcasts featuring Wendy from the last chapter warning the player of a grave danger. The event was postponed for quite a while and then announced to be in parts. The amount of parts is not confirmed. Part 1 takes place 5pm GMT 15/07/13! Wonderland Wonderland was a small spin-off event by roe1999, it was held 16/03/13 and announced only 30 minutes prior to the event. Players were spawned on a large glass platform with many peculiar builds around them. The event had no story line and only one instruction (Find an emerald). The event was hosted to 'keep players reminded', meaning another LoM chapter is months ahead. LoM: Wonderland was only 17 minutes long and was a puzzle themed event, it made use of 1.5s solar panels by having several auto lights around the arena, one of which was inside the center piece, a enchanted looking tree! No hints or tips were given to players as they struggled around the arena is search of an emerald. Along their search they were greeted with a few chests, containing enderpearls, a lever and emerald ore. All of these items fitted into obtaining a furnace to smelt an emerald. Wonderland generally gained a 6* rating. Legends Of Mushroom